Starlight
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "Her thoughts drifted off as she felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved her lips against his, her body collapsing against his and her arms going around his neck. She had to be dreaming. But it felt too real, too vivid... too perfect for it to be not." Fred persuades Hermione to sneak out for a muggle party with him.


**Hello, my rabid readers :) **

**This is my first Fremione fic, although I've read a great deal of them. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, my mind was in too much of a hurry to get it down on paper, I think. However, I still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I want you to go somewhere with me, next week."_

_Hermione Granger turned, surprise etched across her features. "Pardon? You want me to what?"_

"_Sneak off with me. I promise you won't regret it."_

"_I... umm... okay." She found herself saying; part of her was thrilled at the idea of spending time alone with Fred, and the other was absolutely mortified that she'd agreed._

"_I'll meet you in Hogsmeade at nine next Friday," he said, "wear a dress, it's formal."_

And that was why Hermione Granger was currently sneaking out down the hidden passageway that lead to Honeydukes. She had thought about cancelling, but she couldn't do that to Fred – even though this was undoubtedly going to get her into trouble somehow. She climbed out into the cellar and smoothed out her dress.

It was scarlet red and satin, clinging to her curves before flaring out slightly around her waist where it fell to the ground. Adorning it was a decorative floral pattern of gold stitching that started at the waist and, by winding its way around the dress, made its way to the hem. Her hair was done up in a similar fashion to that of the Yule Ball.

Quietly, she crept out the shop and spotted Fred standing near The Three Broomsticks in a smart, Muggle suit. She walked quietly over to him in the low gold heels she'd paired with the outfit.

"Don't you look handsome?" she commented as she drew near. Fred turned, his jaw going slack at the sight of her. He'd always known Hermione was pretty, but tonight she looked devastatingly beautiful.

"Thanks, you look beautiful," he said with a smile and she blushed under his comment. "Thanks for coming by the way; I was surprised when you said yes."

"_I_ was surprised when I said yes," she said with a smile. Fred chuckled and held out his arm for her.

"Milady?"

Hermione took his arm, gasping slightly as she felt the feeling of apparition travel through her. When they landed, she found herself by the ocean next to a stunning building that music and laughter was radiating from.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked, looking at Fred.

"Crashing the Muggles party," he said with a wicked grin before dragging them towards the door. She hesitated for a moment before deciding she might as well go along with it.

They reached the door and Fred moved to go straight in but a man stepped in front of them. "Invitations," he grunted.

Fred gave the man a look of comical disgust. "You mean to say you do not recognise me?" He said, putting on a hideously posh accent.

The man raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I am Prince Humperdinck!" Fred retorted with an angry expression. "This is appalling! Do you not know the people on the guest list?"

Hermione was struggling severely to keep a straight face during Fred's performance; he'd begun stomping around angrily, waggling his finger and threatening to speak to the man's manager.

"I am so sorry for his behaviour," Hermione inserted smoothly, Fred came to a total halt and watched her warily. "I am the Duchess of Somerset, and this is my date. I appear to have left our invite in the Rolls, as a favour, would you please let us in? It is most important that I attend, you see."

The man studied them for a moment before finally deciding that the 'Duchess of Somerset' was trustworthy. "Just this once."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course, just this once." She took Fred's arm and guided him into the ballroom.

"You are amazing," Fred murmured in her ear once they were inside. Hermione looked at him and grinned.

"I know, Prince Humperdinck," she said, snootily before starting to giggle. "I didn't know you'd read The Princess Bride."

Fred grinned. "There's a lot you don't know, 'Mione." He offered her his hand, "care to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love too." He guided her onto the floor before placing his arm on her waist and taking her hand in his. She blushed slightly at their proximity but smiled at him as they begun to waltz. She knew the song faintly, not enough to remember its name, but she felt it suited the atmosphere around them perfectly.

An hour later and Fred was still spinning her around the hall. Her cheeks were flushed and some of her hair was escaping from its updo but she was having the best night ever as he twirled and dipped her. He moved with such grace and elegance, making it so easy for her follow his lead and not be worried about him stepping on her feet.

"We could do anything tonight," Fred whispered to her. Hermione blushed furiously, for once noticing that not just friendship lingered in his eyes.

She nodded. "Absolutely anything..." she whispered back. She leaned closer to him, near enough to feel his breath against her face.

"Even... kiss..." he murmured, his eyes dropping to her lips every few seconds. "Nobody ever has to know... our little secret, our impossible dream..."

"Yes..." she breathed. She was attracted to him, had been for over a year. George had always been a brother to her, but Fred... he was her secret crush, the one that plagued her dreams more nights than not.

Her thoughts drifted off as she felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved her lips against his, her body collapsing against his and her arms going around his neck. His hands gripped her waist, keeping her close as he kissed her softly, gently prising her lips apart so he could tentatively move his tongue into her mouth.

She had to be dreaming. But it felt too real, too vivid... too perfect for it to be not.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I dream of things like this all the time," he murmured. "Us, together; we could get married, have ten kids and teach them how to dream... I know... it's impossible, we're so different, but I've always wanted the impossible. Don't you dream in the impossible?"

Hermione leaned forward, her mouth brushing against his again. "No... I don't, because nothing is impossible."

Fred laughed, throwing his head back. "I should have known that would be your answer."

She drew him back for another kiss. "It does sound crazy, us being together, but we can make it work – I know we can."

"Because you're Hermione Granger, and therefore everything is possible?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**Opinions?**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
